Mrcillian Architecture
Desription Over the decades, the Humans from the Mrcillian Empire have developed their own unique style of architecture that can commonly be seen on inhabited planets. This no-frills style of architecture is used because of structural stability and efficiency. While not as flamboyant as many other races in the galaxy, the architectural designs of the Mrcillians have stood the test of time. Metropolitan Design Skyscrapers found in Mrcillian cities may vary in size and dimensions, but their overall exterior and interior styling remains fairly the same throughout. Mrcillian cities are composed of many large, tall buildings that are in close proximity to one another. The city itself is usually divided into levels; the under-city, an area where most manufacturing takes place, the mid city, where most living and retail is undertaken, and the upper-city, where food is grown and high-end businesses are found. Unlike in other civilizations, city-goers are free to go from one level to the other, and often live in one level but work or socialize in another. Transportation within most cities is often accomplished by the use of sky tunnels and bridges, leading from one building to another building. Airborne vehicle usage is also widespread in cities, allowing people to quickly go from one place to another. It is common for one building to contain multiple properties, for instance, an average 500 story skyscraper may have several factories, cantinas, and apartments in the under-city level, many other apartments and retail ventures in the middle city level, and a large food growing labyrinth and high-end business on the highest parts of the building in the upper city level. Because of the cost, usually only very influential corporations have an entire large building to themselves. Cities are protected by massive blast turrets on the rooftops of high buildings that can be quickly activated in the event of an invasion. Apart from basic Mrcillian readiness, cities have a network of barracks manned by on-call Mrcillians, ready to respond in a crisis. Especially on high traffic planets, most non-hostile species can be easily found in Mrcillian cities. Settlement Design Even though many Mrcillian planets have several large cities, most Mrcillians probably live and work in and around much smaller settlements that dot the landscape of held planets. These smaller settlements are composed of small individual buildings that serve a single purpose. Most of these settlements are small enough to allow walking from place to place, so streets wide enough to allow the use of large vehicles are not common. Buildings are usually framed with construction grade metals and walled with thick, insulating synthetacrete. Synthetacrete is a fine powder before being mixed with a liquid catalyst, when it then begins to solidify and finally harden like rock with the application of microwaves. Once set, this cement substance has exceptional structural rigidity and insulative properties. These buildings often have small, shuttered windows and low ceilings, but contain modern accommodations on the inside. Mrcillian settlements usually have a barracks like larger cities do, which contain on-call troops that respond to domestic crimes, as well as contain emergency situations (such as invasions) while a larger force is being summoned from off-call civilians. Many civilians live in the settlement; others dwell in isolated, individual homesteads within vehicle distance of the settlement.